Pequenas Doses
by pilotchiken
Summary: Coleção de oneshots de alguns ships das Aqours. Majoritariamente YouYoshi, mas também quero explorar ChikaRiko, KanaMari, KanaDia, KanaDiaMari, RubyMaru e. . . O que mais aparecer.
1. Futuro (YouYoshi)

**[[Cronologia: 1 ano após o Love Live. You 17 anos e Yoshiko 16 anos.]]**

"Né, Yoshiko-chan. . . "

"Hm? "

"Você já pensou se quer ter filhos? "

Yoshiko quase engoliu a ponta do lápis que estava até então utilizando para escrever. Ela e You estavam no quarto da atleta, diante de livros-texto de matemática e história. A Anjo Caído tentou se recuperar o mínimo do choque daquela pergunta e encarou a outra:

"Eu nem sei para qual faculdade eu vou. " Disse. "Como acha que poderia saber se quero ter filhos, You?! "

A mergulhadora corou nas orelhas e tentou disfarçar o embaraço diante da resposta brusca:

"É, eu sei, uma pergunta besta essa né. " Falou, brincando com a ponta da mecha mais comprida de cabelo que emoldurava a lateral do seu rosto. Ela se voltou para o livro de história e pareceu tentar ler. Yoshiko não tirou os olhos da outra, ainda aturdida:

"Ah. . . Por que pensou nisso de repente? " Quis saber a Anjo Caído, conforme o susto passava a curiosidade tomava seu lugar.

"Nada, realmente. Foi algo aleatório que me ocorreu. " Desconversou You, sem encarar a outra. "Esse texto está me deixando com sono pra caramba. "

Yoshiko retomou o cálculo de matrizes no caderno, sem conseguir lembrar nem por onde começar. O silêncio no quarto pareceu bem mais intenso depois disto. Yoshiko podia jurar que havia uma música tocando ao findo antes, mas agora era apenas o som dos lápis riscando papel:

"Sabe, You. . . "

"Hm? "

"Não acho que Anjos possam ter filhos como os mortais podem. "

You levantou os olhos para encarar a outra. Não parecia esperar por aquele argumento repentino:

"De qualquer modo, acho que teremos tempo para pensar nestas questões. " Emendou Yoshiko. "Afinal nosso pacto é para toda a vida. Não precisa se apressar sobre esses assuntos. " O rosto da garota de cabelos azul-profundos ficou rosado diante daquela forma estranha de declaração. Ela sempre usava seu modo de Anjo Caído para falar sobre sentimentos.

"C-Claro. . . " You concordou, entendendo de forma transparente. "Obrigada, Yoshiko-chan. "

Um novo silêncio, dessa vez mais tranquilo.

"Pelo menos alguma vez me chame direito. " Reclamou.

"Nem pensar."


	2. Férias de inverno (YouYoshi)

**[[Cronologia: 10 meses após o Love Live. Férias de inverno]]**

Yoshiko visualizou a mensagem de You e se afastou do notebook. Levantou e foi até a cama, se largando sobre o colchão. A frustração acumulando dentro do peito.

Não tinha prometido coisa alguma. A verdade é que não tinha absolutamente nada para fazer naquelas semanas restantes até o recomeço das aulas. Não tinha nenhum jogo novo para terminar, os streamings naquela época nunca iam bem em visualizações, não tinha novos livros de ocultismo para ler. . .

Por que motivo tinha inventado aquilo? Não sabia dizer. Ao mesmo tempo, pensar em encontrar todas lhe causava uma sensação de ansiedade quase insuportável.

'Que pena né' a mensagem de You no chat dançava nos seus pensamentos e ela era capaz de imaginar a voz e expressão de leve desapontamento da atleta ao falar aquilo. Yoshiko escondeu o rosto nas mãos, tentando afastar a voz de You dos pensamentos.

PIM-POM

A campainha pareceu um choque na garota distraída. Yoshiko levantou e apurou os ouvidos. Vendedores não subiam nos apartamentos, então aquilo era bastante estranho. Indo pé-ante-pé ela olhou pelo olho mágico e ficou ainda mais surpresa. Abriu a porta de uma vez só:

"Ah, Yoshiko-chan! " Disse You, sorrindo ao vê-la.

"Ah. . . Er. . . Mas o que. . . É Yohane! " Balbuciou a anjo caído, sem conseguir controlar a expressão de assombro.

"Eu vi que você estaria ocupada então decidi passar para ver se eu poderia ajudar em algo. "

Yoshiko engoliu em seco. Pensou por um momento em bater a porta na cara da veterana:

"Não precisa. Estou com tudo sob controle. "

"Sei. . . " Disse You. O leve tom de desapontamento que Yoshiko tanto temia ver e ouvir soou disfarçado.

"B-Bom, eu estava indo no mercado. S-S-Se quiser me acompanhar. . . " Inventou a mais nova, suando frio.

"Oh, claro! "

Yoshiko se arrumou o mais rápido que pode e então as duas foram para a rua. Que arrependimento. O vento estava soprando constante, fazendo com que o casaco parecesse algo inútil.

Apesar de ter sido uma desculpa qualquer, a ida ao mercado foi bastante proveitosa. Yoshiko comprou ingredientes para o jantar e encontrou uma revista que ainda não tinha comprado aquele mês. You pareceu bastante entretida com aquela atividade morosa, o que era surpreendente. Quando retornaram ajudou a levar as coisas até o apartamento. Logo que tudo estava em ordem You começou a recolocar as luvas, indicando que não iria ficar.

"Ah, You. . . "

"Hm?"

"Er. . . Obrigada. "

"Por isto? Não foi nada, Yoshiko-chan. Foi bem divertido. "

"Divertido. . . "

You sorriu então desviou o rosto. Foram para a entrada. Yoshiko relutou um instante para abrir a porta enquanto a outra calçava os sapatos:

"Né, Yoshiko-chan "

"Hm? "

You pareceu séria por um momento. Então deu uma risada um tanto ansiosa e coçou atrás da cabeça:

"Boa sorte com as coisas que tem para fazer. "

". . . Obrigada. "

"E. . . "

"?"

"Se precisar de ajuda me chama, ok? "

"Ok. . . "

Yoshiko viu a porta fechar e seguiu olhando para a madeira tingida.


	3. Novo começo (YouYoshi)

**[[Cronologia: 11 anos após o Love Live. You: 27 anos]]**

A chave pareceu emperrar num primeiro momento, mas You conseguiu destrancar após algumas tentativas. Abriu e ligou a luz. Uma sala quase vazia lhe recepcionou. O cheiro de poeira estava no ar.

Ela ficou só de meias e largou a mochila do lado do sofá de dois lugares. No quarto uma cama ainda embalada. No banheiro o espelho estava empoeirado. Tudo estava um tanto empoeirado, então ela se pôs a limpar.

Os ruídos eram companheiros frios, então ela colocou música alta e antiga para tocar no celular. Abriu as janelas e a visão do mar lhe preencheu por um momento.

Já fazia muito tempo, não é mesmo Numazu?

A arrumação levou toda a manhã e ainda assim não ficou completa. You pegou na mochila o bentô que havia comprado no caminho. A medalha reluziu de dentro da bolsa, prendendo seus olhos por um momento.

Parecia fazer uma eternidade desde aquele instante de glória. Na verdade, fazia alguns meses. O sentimento misto de alegria e tristeza por tudo o que havia passado por aquela conquista lhe embrulharam o estômago. Resolveu fazer um chá para dar tempo para recobrar a fome.

Depois de tudo aquilo estava de volta à Numazu. Sozinha naquele apartamento novo-velho. Parecia inacreditável.

Quando a água esquentou pegou dois copos na mochila e colocou sobre a bancada. O chá foi em uma só. Seus olhos ficaram presos na combinação dos dois recipientes. Resolveu tirar uma foto.

Entrou nas mensagens e enviou o arquivo, junto com uma única frase.

A imagem era dos copos, um azul com uma âncora, outro cinza com um 'little demon' roxo. E a frase:

'Não vejo a hora de você conhecer nosso novo lar.'


	4. Momento (YouYoshi)

**[[Cronologia: 9 meses após o Love Live. Antes das férias de inverno]]**

Aquele foi um momento que You jamais esqueceu. Estava chovendo em um fim de tarde frio de inverno.

"Eu vou chamá-la. " Disse, acenando para as outras três garotas que esperavam na porta da biblioteca.

"Ela deve ter se escondido na sessão de fantasia, pra variar, zura. " Comentou Hanamaru e You foi direto na direção das prateleiras mais afastadas do meio da biblioteca da escola feminina de Numazu.

Não foi difícil achar quem procurava. You deu um sorrisinho para si mesma ao perceber que Yoshiko realmente estava dormindo, sentada em uma cadeirinha e com a cabeça recostada nos livros.

Aquela não era a primeira vez, ela já tinha percebido o padrão da mais nova em se esconder nos cantos mais quentes da biblioteca naquelas tardes frias de fim de ano. Ainda que não tivessem mais que pegar ônibus para voltar para casa, já que agora estudavam em Numazu, elas haviam mantido o hábito de caminhar juntas pelo trajeto, o que também fazia You ter a "responsabilidade" de ir acordar a medrosa de frio das Aqours:

"Yoshiko-chan. . . " Chamou baixinho, mas a morena não reagiu. A expressão tranquila de Yoshiko permaneceu intocável e You se viu distraída observando a figura pacífica do anjo caído.

Um pensamento inesperado passou pela cabeça da atleta, fazendo-a sentir-se ansiosa. Olhou por cima dos ombros, mas não havia mais ninguém naquela parte da biblioteca àquela hora da tarde. Apurou os ouvidos, mas a quietude era quase total.

Olhou outra vez para Yoshiko adormecida. Sentiu-se um tanto maluca por pensar o que tinha pensado, porém ela não era do tipo de parar para refletir muito sobre as coisas. Suspirou para tentar acalmar a ansiedade.

Jamais esqueceu daquele momento de loucura. Foi quando sentiu pela primeira vez os lábios de Yoshiko nos seus. Um toque suave, entre o amedrontado e o curioso. A outra não reagiu, nem despertou. You endireitou a postura sentindo o rosto esquentar rápido. Seu coração pulando no peito em uma emoção totalmente nova.

Não que já não soubesse há muito o que sentia por Yoshiko. A novidade era o deslumbre e necessidade de expressar aquele carinho.

"Yoshiko-chan! " Chamou, mais alto desta vez.

"Uah- " Exclamou a outra, quase caindo da cadeira com o despertar repentino.

"Temos que ir. As garotas estão nos esperando. "

"Ah. . . Sei, sei. . . Aconteceu alguma coisa? "

"Hm?"

"Sua cara está um pouco estranha, You. "

". . ."

"Hm? "

"Você estava roncando, Yoshiko-chan. "

"O Q-EU N. . . E É YOHANE! "

"Shhhhhh"


	5. Prêmio (YouYoshi)

**[[Cronologia: 6 meses após o Love Live.]]**

Quando a porta do fliperama abriu uma rajada de vento levantou os cabelos azul-profundo de Yoshiko, atirando as mechas mais longas para os lados:

"Ouch!" Exclamou You, levando as mãos ao rosto.

"Wah, desculpa, You!"

As duas deram mais dois passos na calçada e pararam. A garota de cabelos castanho-prateados ainda esfregava o olho direito:

"Não foi nada, Yoshiko-chan." Disse, com um sorriso.

A mais nova ainda ajeitou os cabelos mais algumas vezes sem necessidade, enquanto as duas começaram a avançar pela calçada:

"Nem acredito que finalmente ganhei um round no KoF de você, Yoshiko-chan. " Disse You, retomando o assunto da conversa. "Acho que vou continuar treinando secretamente. "

"Você tem treinado?! "

"Claro! Quando enfim vencer uma partida eu vou querer um prêmio! "

"Prêmio. . . Como o quê?"

"Hm. . . Quem sabe um encontro. "

"UM OQ?! "

"Hahaha, calma, calma. É que lembrei que o filme baseado naquele mangá vai estrear e a Chika-chan não está afim. "

"Oh, claro. . . "

Entraram em uma loja de conveniência. You aproveitou para tomar um refrigerante e Yoshiko comprou a nova edição de duas revistas de ocultismo que colecionava:

"Quer ir? Ver o filme, sabe." Perguntou You na saída da loja.

"Você tem que ganhar no KoF primeiro. "

"Puxa, mas se demorar muito o filme até sai de cartaz! "

"Do jeito que você joga com a Yuri realmente vai demorar demais. . . "

"Affe! "

Chegaram a praça onde costumavam se separar para irem para suas casas. Pararam à pouca sombra da estranha estátua no centro do lugar:

"Até que eu queria ver esse filme. " Ponderou Yoshiko.

"É? Então vamos! Ele estreia daqui a uma semana! "

"Nah, você tem que vencer meu trio pra isso. Tenho pegado leve com você, então a partir de amanhã vou usar meus melhores personagens. "

"Que maldade! Assim vai ser impossível! "

Yoshiko sorriu de maneira brincalhona. You nem percebeu quando essa deu dois passos na sua direção, só sentiu o inesperado toque na bochecha:

"W-Woa?! "

"Heheh. " Riu-se marotamente Yoshiko, se afastando como se flutuasse sobre os pés. "Já que ganhou um round, um prêmio menor do que um encontro. "

Sem esperar por resposta a garota mais nova virou e partiu para casa. You ficou plantada no mesmo lugar, com a mão no lado do rosto que tinha sido tocado.

Talvez devesse realmente treinar em segredo.


	6. Coragem (ChikaRiko)

**[[Cronologia: 6 meses após o Love Live]]**

Chika sempre ouvia muitos comentários das novas colegas da nova escola sobre sua suposta coragem.

'Nossa, você fez algo incrível quando começou com as Aqours!'

'Ninguém teria feito algo mais corajoso!'

'Quero ser corajosa como você um dia, Takami-san!'

Apesar da carreira do grupo ter terminado após as férias de primavera a repercussão na vitória de um grupo da cidade sobre os dos grandes centros era algo que acompanhava a garota de cabelos laranjados todos os dias. Ela era famosa, quase mais do que as outras cinco que ainda permaneciam no colégio. Mais mesmo que You, que voltara a praticar salto ornamental para as competições de nível nacional. Aquilo tudo era bastante diferente mesmo após os meses em que fora uma ídolo escolar.

Mas havia algo naquelas conversas que irritava Chika. Algo naqueles elogios admirados que lhe seguiam para cima e para baixo.

'Você é incrível! Tem tanta coragem! '

Que mentira deslavada:

"Ei, Chika, você vai se atrasar assim! " Disse a irmã da garota, colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto desta.

"Eu tô indo! Eu tô indo! "

Chika catou o caderno e fechou a bolsa apressada. Mal se olhou no espelho, ajeitando o lenço branco que contrastava com o uniforme preto da escola de Numazu. Saltou por cima de Shiitake e dos filhotes para chegar na rua bem na hora que o ônibus para o centro da cidade estava passando.

"Nããããoo! "

Para a sua sorte uma pessoa no ponto de ônibus já havia feito sinal. Chika chegou esbaforida à entrada, enquanto a outra pessoa lhe observava com um sorriso sereno:

"Desse jeito vou acabar indo sozinha, Chika-chan. "

Ela e Riko foram para o fundo do veículo, onde Hanamaru e Ruby já estavam sentadas. As conversas não renderam muito durante a viagem. Chika estava longe naquela manhã e usou a desculpa sempre válida do sono para se justificar.

Como de costume You e Yoshiko estavam na estação do centro, esperando para irem todas juntas para a escola. A atleta começou a falar sem parar sobre o filme que tinham assistido naquele domingo. Provavelmente a tal adaptação do mangá seinen que Chika nunca conseguira se interessar. Apesar da empolgação da amiga, ela preferiu ficar a parte do assunto.

Coragem. Aquela palavras não saída dos pensamentos vagos e frustrados da ex-líder das Aqours.

A manhã transcorreu tediosa. Muitas aulas com números para cansar a cabeça. You levantou assim que o sinal tocou. Disse que tinha que passar no clube, mas Chika tinha certeza de que sua destinação final era a sala do segundo ano.

Ora, até a You-chan parece estar indo melhor do que eu nisso.

Riko separou o seu bentô sem fazer alarde. Chika ficou divida entre olhar para fora da janela e observar o fenômeno pacífico da outra almoçando:

"Não vai comer, Chika-chan? " Perguntou a ruiva, estranhando o marasmo da outra.

"Vou. "

Chika pegou o sanduíche que trouxera, mas o deixou sobre a mesa, um tanto esquecido:

Coragem. Ela não era a pessoa incrível que todos acreditavam:

"Né, Riko-chan. "

"Hm? "

Não tinha ninguém por perto, Chika verificou uma vez mais:

"Eu. . . "

Riko percebeu a atitude estranha da outra ao hesitar na fala e distraiu-se do seu próprio almoço. Chika sentava diretamente à sua esquerda.

Elas cruzaram o olhar. Chika desviou para fora:

"Deixa pra lá. . . "

Chika sentiu o gosto amargo de frustração na boca do estômago. Já Riko, após observar um pouco mais, abriu um sorriso tranquilo, enquanto se voltou mais uma vez para a comida:

"Não precisa ter pressa, Chika-chan. " Apesar de sua voz calma, um leve rubor se implantou nas bochechas da pianista.

"E-Eu sei. . . É só. . . "

"Eu entendo. Mesmo. "

Chika fintava as nuvens como se sua vida dependesse disso. Seu rosto estava tenso:

"Mas já mais de um ano desde que você disse aquilo. E m-m-mesmo assim eu. . . "

"Chika. "

". . . Hm?"

"Não precisa ter pressa. Eu. . . Eu vou esperar o quanto for preciso. "

Chika sentia o rosto fervendo. Apertou as mãos que suavam, geladas:

"Você é a pessoa mais corajosa que eu conheço, Riko-chan. Obrigada. "


End file.
